Friends with the Enemy
by The Dawn of Crimson Skies
Summary: While taking a walk in the woods, Lissa, Cherri, and Tharja befriend Roland, a Valmese refugee. (full summary in story)
1. Prologue

**Crim**: Hello readers! Its Crimson here with a new story. Probably one that I will update a lot. I got Fire Emblem: Awakening when I turned 16. Damn that game is craze-amaze. I thought this fanfic while finishing up the Valm Arc then wrote it after. Without further ado, here's Friends with the Enemy!

**Disclaimer**: Crimson Sky does not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. Just this story and OCs. Sueing her will be pointless.

**Crim**: Rated T for language!

* * *

Prologue: Running Away

_Summary: 2 years after the war with Plegia, Regna Ferox searches for Ylisse's help to stop the invasion of Walhart the Conqueror. In the midst of war, Lissa, Tharja, and Cherri meet and befriended a Valmese refugee while taking a walk in the woods. The girls give him food, water and company, hiding the fact they've befriended the enemy._

Prologue: Running Away

Roland waited patiently behind the tree waiting for the last Griffon Rider to chain up his Griffon. As soon as the soldier was out of sight, he rang a small bell, the chime attracting the attention of an abnormally colored Griffon. The Griffon Rider checked if the coast was clear, his Brave Axe and Catharsis staff ready for use, before approaching his Griffon.

"Alright Lionheart, tonight's the night we bust out of this place. No squawking, we need to be silent." The Rider quickly unchained his Griffon, pushing back his periwinkle blue hair out of his face as he led his Griffon away quietly, not wanting to disturb the other birds. The Rider and his Griffon walked quietly to the woods.

Roland stopped briefly, looking back at the sleeping Valmese soldier camp, a red cloth, with his homeland's symbol etched on it, in his hands. "I'm sorry Mother...Father...but I can't fight anymore."

Roland walked in the woods with Lionheart, the handkerchief forgotten on the ground.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Crim**: Well there you have it! Prologue is up now on to Chappie 1! I'm sure my grammar was off...but NO flames! Constructed criticism is okay. I can't wait to continue this. I will post Roland's OC file on my Profile a little later. I hope you enjoyed it!

**READ AND REVIEW!**

_-The Dawn of Crimson Skies~_


	2. Chapter 1: Secret in the Woods

**Crim**: Konnichiwa! Chappie 1 is up and ready! Took me a LOOOOONG time to type! This will be a short pre-story Author's Note. The longer one is at the bottom. Well here's chappie 1! Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer**: Crimson Sky does not own Fire Emblem or its characters. Just this story and OCs.

**Crim**: Rated T for language!

* * *

Chapter 1: Secret in the Woods

'...'= thoughts

Chapter 1: Secret in the Woods

"Food?"

"Check!"

"Water?"

"Check."

"Weapons in case of enemy attack?"

"Arcthunder, Bolganone,and Nosferatu equipped!"

"And my trusty Tonahawk. Check Alright, inspection is done, the coast is clear. Let's go."

The Tactician, Cleric, and Dark Mage tiptoed out of the Food Storage tent, looking for any nightowls lurking about. When none was found, the three girls walked quietly into the woods.

"Whew! Good thing everyone is asleep! I've been waiting to get a walk in. All this warring is suffocating me!" Lissa took a deep breath, sighing softly as a cool breeze ruffled the trees.

The quiet and serene atmosphere of the night calmed the jitters of war from the girls as they walked further in the woods.

"Usually I don't care for peaceful walking through woods, but this was a good idea Cherri." The pink haired Tactician smiled brightly at Tharja, stretching out her arms.

"Well, I walk by myself most of the times. You guys were up and the more is the merrier. It's better to walk with others than myself." Lissa hummed happily, the water in the canteens she carried escaping, wetting her hands. "With you, Cherri, with the protection, Tharja with the food, and I with the water, our walk will be nothing but pleasant!" The Cleric exclaimed happily, tightening the canteen's lids, wiping her hands with her handkerchief. Before the Tactician was able to speak, loud rustling of leaves filled the air.

The girls huddled close, Tharja taking the Arcthunder tome from Cherri's satchel. "What was that?" Lissa whispered loudly as the rustling grew louder. Cherri clutched her Tomahawk, waiting to throe it. Tharja flipped through the tome, the power of lightning magic filled the air. "I don't know, but I'm about to find out. Arcthunder!"

A powerful lightning bolt struck the intruder, the rustling stopped and instead a shriek and loud thud was heard. "It sounds like you hit someone Tharja. Let's see who it is." The three girls pushed back the leaves, revealing periwinkle blue hair and the slender body of a male soldier.

"It's a soldier...Actually a Valmese soldier." The three girls watched as the soldier twitched from the aftershocks of the lightning magic. "Might as well heal him. Or revive him in that matter." The glowing orb on Lissa's staff surrounded the fallen soldier with healing magic. After the Cleric was finished, Tharja took a handful of water (with Cherri's help) and splashed it on the soldier's face. The soldier woke up suddenly, wiping the water off his face. Realizing that there were others in his presence, the soldier drew out his Brave Axe, immediately pointing it at the girls.

"Come any closer and I'll swing!" Cherri watched the trembling soldier closely, stopping Tharja from attacking him again. "It's okay guys...He's not a threat.' the Dark Mage and Cleric looked at the pink haired Tactician with shock, the Valmese soldier lowering his axe, confused but relieved of the Tactician's actions.

"If you cooperate with us, we won't attack you. Do you have camp set up somewhere?" The soldier shook his head slowly. Cherri sighed in relief, happy that the soldier that the man was already cooperating with them. "Can you take us there?" The soldier nodded again, getting up and leading the way. The Tactician began to follow, only to be yanked back by the other two girls. "Are you crazy?! That guy's the enemy! It's too dangerous!" Lissa quickly agreed with Tharja, worry and concern etched on her face. The Tactician sighed softly, glancing from the awaiting soldier to her friend's worry filled faces.

"Okay look, he didn't attack us and he is probably miles away from his army. He looks harmless. Let's just see what his motives are and if it's a trap, I'll figure something out. I always do." Lissa and Tharja exchanged a glance before reluctantly giving in. "You better be right Cherri... Chrom and Henry won't be happy if I was captured." Tharja hummed in agreement.

The Tactician shuddered a bit, thinking about the Cleric's blue haired brother and slightly insane flaxen haired husband's reaction to her getting captured. 'Chrom will probably freak out and break shit and Henry...Who knows what he'll do. Probably murder woodland creatures by the dozen...And Libra...God's he'll be devastated if Tharja was taken...O worse, killed. Lon'qu will probably go crazy...No berserk makes more sense...Let's hope I made the right decision...'

"Hello? Cherri? The guy's waiting you know." The sound of Lissa's voice broke the Tactician from her thoughts. "Sorry. I was thinking. Let's get this over with. Cherri turned and faced the blue haired soldier.

"Okay, we're ready. Lead us to your camp."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Crim**: Well that's chapter 1! It took me SOOOOO long to write! Cherri is my Avatar's name in the game. I will put her file on my Profile page soon as well. And yes, I married Lissa with Henry and Tharja with Libra. Their supports are so cute! Lon'qu is my Avatar's husand (I love him so much...), their support was also really cute. So anyways, thank you for reading. Chappie 2 is coming soon. I hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I did. Until next time!

_Sayonara~_

_-Crimson Sky_

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
